Soldier's Attendant
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Bellarke AU - Bellamy is a lonely Soldier that's up for an award. Clarke is a lonely girl history with helping soldiers. He and Clarke meet and there are instant fireworks. Clarke needs help getting over the pain of losing her father, as much as he needs someone in his life that won't run off. Rated M, cause these two are steamy! One-shot for now, more depends on response I get.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own Bellarke or any of the characters from The 100… but I wish I did. All I own, is this story I hatched out of a dream I had. It was a very vivid dream, and I couldn't wait to start writing this. I hope you'll like it half as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

* * *

 **Soldier's Attendant**

 **Ch. 1 - Fall Military Award Cremony**

There I stood, at the door of the packed auditorium, craning my neck in every direction and hoping to find an empty seat close by, near the back. I'd been to the Military Awards Ceremonies, countless times since I was a kid. However, over the last two years, but I kept my visits from my mother. A task that proved quite difficult, but still doable. Apparently, I was stealthier than I realized I could be. I didn't have an exact reason for keeping my attendance from her, and I was sure she'd be happy I was there at all. I just wasn't ready for _the look_ , or the string of questions I was sure would follow, once she knew.

"Excuse me!" A woman interrupted my thoughts when she bumped and rushed past me.

Before I could apologize for standing in the way, she was already too far for me say anything. My eyes followed her as she reached a row near the front. I noticed the aisle seat of that row was empty, and I cringed due to its proximity to the stage. Sighing, I looked around again, trying to find a seat anywhere in the back. To my dismay, they were all filled and it appeared that aisle seat was the last empty spot.

Realizing it was that seat or leaving, my choice is made for me. Wishing I could be invisible as I walked briskly towards that empty seat, I raked my eyes all around myself. Finally, I ducked into the seat just as the lights began to dim. Relieved, I exhaled and relaxed into the darkness.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard the man next to me exclaim in a harsh whisper.

Involuntarily, I turned my head, thinking he'd been talking to me. I turned my head to see the man was frustrated and facing the women on his other side. My curiosity begged me to follow their discussion, but my attention was drawn to the stage as the presenter took the mic.

"Welcome, everyone, to this year's Fall Military Award Ceremony. Our returning soldiers deserve so much more than our gratitude and respect. These award ceremonies are just a small way we can honor them for their service. Without further delay, let us welcome the lady responsible for …" The presenter's voice was drowned out as I heard a female voice beside me.

"Look … I'm sorry!" Said the woman that had bumped into me earlier; she was the same woman that was sitting beside my neighbor, as she stood up to leave.

I moved my legs out of her way just in time, then I turned my head to watch as she rushed towards the back of the auditorium. I turned my head back around, as I heard my neighbor sigh loudly beside me. I turned to face him, wondering what just happened, but found his head tilted towards the ceiling. Then, I felt his knee bouncing as it brushed against my leg. For some reason, I felt a tingle of warmth from his leg, but he pulled it away from mine almost too soon.

"I'm sorry, miss." His voice made me tear my eyes away from his knee to look at him.

I was first struck by the look in his brown yes. Even with the dim lighting, I could tell that this man had seen things. Although his voice didn't sound it, his eyes gave away a sort of sadness. As my eyes adjusted, I took in the rest of his face. He was so, very handsome. And then, as if hearing my thoughts, a sort of smirk widened on his lips, which made me smile in return.

"I do that sometimes when I'm frustrated, but I'm sorry if it started you." He spoke again, while looking into my eyes, and I realized I hadn't responded to his first apology.

"Oh, it's alright, no worries." I managed to respond to him. "Why are you frustrated, if I may ask."

"That was my Attendant. She practically demanded that I come to this thing, and almost made us late. Then, she forgot her phone in the car and left me here to go get it. Finally, she rushed back in here after twenty minutes, only to tell me she can't stay and quit." He explained, still wearing that smirk and added an eyeroll at the end, emphasizing his annoyance.

"That's … I just … That's so wrong!" I explained, ignoring his way of trying to make light of the matter at hand.

Many people associate compare being a Soldier's Attendant, to being an assistant and in some ways, they'd be right. But, a Soldier's Attendant is so much more. After all, our returning soldiers, more often than not, have a wider range of special needs than most people. And not only do they deserve our help, they had outright earned it.

Usually, family or friends of a soldier volunteer to become Attendants, and they are usually paired up with the soldier of their choice. In other cases, it's the friends or family members of fallen soldiers that signup in the name of those they lost, and are paired up with soldiers that don't have anyone. In any case, being a Soldier's Attendant, or SA, is much too important for someone to take so lightly. I should know very well.

"What do you mean? She seems normal to me. Who wants to be stuck at these things, anyway?" He, again, tried to make light of the woman's behavior. "She's got her own life, and I don't need to be hanging on to her. She can do whatever the hell she wants." He scoffed lightly, averting his eyes, but not before I saw some pain in them.

"If she wasn't prepared to be _stuck at these things_ , then she shouldn't have volunteered. Everyone knows these award ceremonies are just a part of all that will be required of an Attendant. Besides, ditching your soldier for the night or quitting without notice is not just rude, it's completely inexcusable." I whispered as best I could, feeling the indignant on behalf of a man I'd only just met, but knew deserved a lot more than that girl.

"Relax, Princess." He said after a moment of staring into my eyes, then continued. "What do you know about being an Attendant, anyhow? Neither of my past two Attendants stuck around too long either. This one was due to leave weeks ago, by my calculations." He told me, smiling but barely covering up the rawness of how affected he was.

I let my eyes close and sighed. I thought over everything he'd told me, but let the nickname slide. This soldier had apparently gone through at least two previous Attendants, before this one. None of which, stuck around very long. I couldn't help but wonder what had been happening within the program to allow that. Next, he clearly thought his Attendants' lives were more important than his needs, and he probably didn't want to _need_ an Attendant. Sighing again, and let my eyes open and looked into his.

"I know everything there is to know about Attendants. It's more than a job of becoming someone's assistant. Volunteers are trained and taught to understand a soldier's physical needs, as well as their emotions." I explained, thinking of how I'd learned to see past my father's self-deprecation and doubts.

"Everything that is required of an SA, is covered meticulously, before they can ever be paired up to a soldier or vet. By the time the training portion of the program is complete, those that aren't cut out for this kind of duty, are weeded out. Not everyone is built for the roll of SA, and not every volunteer has the nurturing qualities that are required… and that's okay." I told him, thinking of all the ways my own mother didn't have what it took to be Dad's SA.

"There are tons of other ways for those people to help out. But those that stick it out 'til the end and qualify for the SA position, should never behave the way your Attendant did tonight." I finished, and realized his smirk had fallen as he looked me, appearing almost stunned or awestruck by my words.

"I didn't … know all that went into it. How do you know so much about it, Princess?" He asked, as a smile formed on lips and using that nickname again.

"I was my father's SA for nearly a year and a half, before he died." I responded quietly, blinking to avoid tearing up.

"I'm sor –" He began to say, but I shook my head and instinctively put my hand on his wrist that was on the armrest between us, to stop him. He couldn't have known and I knew he meant no offense. There was no use in him apologizing for something that was out of his control.

"How long since he passed?" He asked softly.

"Two years. I don't know why I still come to these." I said, tearing my eyes from him to look up on stage as a soldier was being presented his Leadership Award.

Our county's Military Award Ceremonies are held each season, four times a year. At the start of every ceremony, the newest group of Soldiers' Attendants are announced for the next batch of returning soldiers. Next, they present the families of any fallen soldiers with a plaque and they offered different types of contributions donated from our local businesses. Then, they present the soldiers with the categorized awards for Perseverance, then Bravery, and then Leadership. The last and most honored award of the night is presented last.

At the close of every ceremony, the soldiers of each group cast their vote for the Fortitude Award. It is awarded to one stand-out soldier among them, that is said to have encompassed all the attributes a soldier should, while in combat. That soldier is later presented the prestigious award at the end of following season ceremony, and usually with all the thrills, bells and whistles arranged by his Attendant.

"I'm sure you were one hell of an SA. And, I think your father would be proud that you choose to honor his memory, by continuously supporting the returning soldiers, even after he's gone." His low voice interrupted my thoughts, and I felt him rest his other hand upon mine, which was still on his wrist.

When I turned my head away from the stage towards him, I realized he'd turned his upper body towards me. His words touch a part of my heart, so I slid my hand from his wrist, towards his hand to grip it in appreciation. I wasn't expecting him to link our fingers, but I didn't pull away either. It was comforting and it made me smile.

When he smiled back at me, it was a real and profound smile that met his eyes. If possible, it made him, even more handsome than he already was. Somehow, a song started playing and a voice started singing, and I was vaguely aware that it was part of the show. But, my entire focus was on the man beside me. I couldn't pinpoint when or who leaned forward first, but his eyes flickered to my lips and I looked at his too.

The next thing I knew, his nose slightly brushed against mine as we shared each other's breath. Every fiber of my being wanted this kiss. I craved it, like I hadn't craved anything before. I felt his hand gently squeeze mine, so I returned a squeeze as well. No matter how intoxicating this moment was or how every cell in my body felt a pull to this man, I refused to rush this kiss. Next, I felt the feather-light caress of his fingers from my cheek and towards the back of my neck. My heart felt like bursting out of me with pent-up anticipation. Then finally, his lips closed against mine, and I exhaled into the kiss.

I heard myself whimper, and I knew he heard it too when he groaned against my lips before pulling inches away. He looked into my dazed eyes, as I tried to catch my breath. I tried, but failed to understand how one closed-mouth kiss could be so _powerful._

"Damn, Princess." She slightly chuckled, then blew out an unsteady breath. "Don't even know what to say."

"Me neither." I responded, but without any further rational thoughts, I used the hand that he wasn't holding, to pull him back in for another kiss.

He didn't resist. In fact, this time I felt his tongue lick against my lips. Immediately, licked against his tongue and was delighted to feel him shudder and tighten his grip. Suddenly, loud applause startled us, causing us to pull apart from each other.

We stared at one another or a moment, before looking around us. People were standing and clapping loudly, and in another moment, I remembered where we were and realized the ceremony must have ended. The lights went on and people began to leave. I giggled and heard him chuckle beside.

"So, I guess we missed the finale." I same lamely, and I turned to face him.

He was as handsome as I'd seen in the dark, but damn if he wasn't even better looking in the bright lights. He had some adorable freckles that I hadn't noticed before, but it was the gleam in his eyes that were quickly doing me in.

"I much prefer our method of entertainment." He smirked, and it did things to me, deep in my belly.

For all intents and purposes, this man was a stranger. Yet, all I could think of, was not letting him go. I wanted a chance to know him more, and to see where this could lead. I had no idea if he felt the same way, but something in the way he looked at me, spoke volumes and was telling me this was not one-sided. Then, I had a thought …

"I'll take you home." I said, smiling at him but that made his smile seem to fall.

"I … No, that's okay." He told me, and his tone didn't match anything from that last few minutes.

"Why not ... I thought we …" I want to question him, ask if I'd misread him before, but he cut me off.

"I can get home just fine." He told me, turning his face away, and suddenly recognition dawned on me.

I knew that tone, even if it had been years since it had been directed at me, I knew it well. It was the tone my father used whenever he felt like he was imposing on me, or when he didn't want to feel like he _needed_ someone's help. After that kiss, it was too easy forget that the man beside me was a vet soldier; one who's Attendants kept vanishing on. Instantly, I knew I had to remedy the situation, and I was well equipped on how to do so.

"My name is Clarke. Would you tell me your name?" I spoke calmly, and with a smile on my face.

It was almost too funny to see him whip his face towards me again, mouth agape. I was sure then, that almost as I had, he had indeed forgotten. Mind blowing kiss aside, we had yet to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Bellamy. I can't …" He sighed and then, finally he smiled back. "I can't believe I hadn't even asked your name. What the hell's the matter with me?" He joked, causing my smile to widen.

"Well Bellamy, I don't know about you, but I've never experienced something like tonight. I mean that. And before you get all _I am he-man soldier man_ on me…" I said, and poorly imitated a manly voice, before continuing regularly.

"Not as a favor, or because I don't think you could manage on your own, and at the risk of coming off as a wanton hussy … I'd like to drive you home, because I'd really like to continue exploring this. What'd you call it? Oh, yes. I'd like to explore our new-found method of entertainment." I said and added a wink, for good measure.

His shocked face studied mine for about three seconds, before he burst out a loud laugh. When he looked back up at me wearing a warm smile, I knew my words had the desired effect. I didn't want him to think I pitied him in any way, or thought him incapable. I wanted him to know that despite being a vet soldier, in that moment, I truly saw him as a man that I wanted to get to know.

"Ok, Princess… take me home." He told me with that sexy smirk of his, his words were filled with promise and I couldn't wait.

"Sergeant Blake, I'm so glad I caught you … Clarke?" My mother's voice beside me, broke my eye contact with Bellamy just before we stood to leave.

I saw him look beyond me, to where I figured my mom was standing. My eyes shut for a second, as I fought a grimace from appearing on my face, then I turned my head towards her. I was trying to find the words, any words, to greet her, but she began talking.

"Hi Clarke, I didn't know you'd be here. Come to think of it, I didn't know you were an Attendant to anyone." She said with a weird look, I was about to correct her, but she looked away from me and smiled brightly to address Bellamy.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight's ceremony, Sergeant Blake. I'm Dr. Abby Griffin, head of our county's Military Attendants Program, and Military Awards Ceremonies… as well as Clarke's mom." She introduced herself, but I was Bellamy's eyes widen as they found mine. I smiled sheepishly, but my mom was still going.

"I believe you should have received my letter, naming you the Fortitude Award Recipient, for the Winter Award Ceremony. Clarke, as his Attendant, I'll need you to get back to me soon with your ideas for his award segment." She told me, then laid a hand tenderly on my shoulder before giving it a slight squeeze.

"Since you know all about this stuff, I'm sure anything you decide on will be fine. Sergeant Blake, you lucked out on a great Attendant. Bye, Sweetie." She said quickly, her voice sounding a bit off, then she walked way. Although I couldn't see her face, I know I didn't imagine her hand wiping at her face and then on the side of her hip. I just knew she was thinking of my time with Dad.

"Clarke?" Bellamy said softly, and I turned back to him. "So, I guess we skipped right to the meet the parent stage?" He tried to joke, but I could tell that he was trying to gage my reactions to my mother and everything she'd said.

"She thinks I'm your Attendant, and she didn't give me a chance to correct her." Were the only words that came to mind.

"I realized that … But Clarke, I can call her tomorrow. I'll clear the whole thing up." He told me, probably trying to reduce the look of apprehension that I was sure was evident on my face.

"But, your Attendant abandoned you… and you're up for the Fortitude Award … during the Winter Ceremony!" I exclaimed, hearing my voice getting louder.

"Yeah, to all three statements, but I fail to see the big deal. Like I said, I'll just call her tomorrow." He tried again, and I realized he wasn't understanding the reason for my reaction.

"Bell, the Fortitude Award is the final and most distinguished award of the night. The SA is responsible for organizing the entertainment segment during that ceremony. And more than that, yours will presented during the Winter Award Ceremony, which is also the end of the year Banquet." I told him, nerves creeping through my veins at the thought.

I looked at him, hoping he'd understand my apprehension. Although he seemed to understand how I was feeling and took my hands in his, I knew there was no way for him to know why I felt this way.

"The last time I made arrangements for a Fortitude Award Recipient, it was for my father. His was also set for the Winter Ceremony & Banquet. He passed away almost a week before that night. I still went to that ceremony and gave my speech for him. What was supposed to be a night of honor and celebration, I can only remember as one of my saddest nights, second only to the night he died." I explained, and felt a tear slide down one of my cheeks.

Bellamy was quick to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. Then, he kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Gosh, Bellamy … I'm so sorry! I'm such a mess. We've barely met, had a hot make-out session, and now I am crying my eyes out while you comfort me." I sniffled forced a chuckle.

"Hot make-out huh?" He chuckled, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "As I recall, those were just kisses. I got more in my arsenal that you can't even imagine." He told me with a smirk, which made me laugh.

"I bet you do." I replied, feeling better after he'd lightened the mood again.

"In all honesty, Princess, I just don't want you to feel any pressure from your mom, okay? Put all the Attendant stuff out of mind, and let me figure it out. I'll also understand if you just want to trade numbers tonight. I'd love to get together, maybe have dinner, or anything you want." He told me, and I saw he genuinely meant every word.

I thought over everything he just said. Did I want to just trade numbers and see him again another night? I was positive I'd never met a man like him before, so I wasn't sure I was ready part with him just yet. I also tried to put the SA business aside, but it was hard. I kept getting flashes of memories of the last time I planned one. Then, I remembered his words earlier, about his SA never sticking around. Bellamy was up for a Fortitude Award, and that spoke very highly of the man. He didn't deserve the humiliation of others learning he'd been abandoned. He deserved a great ceremony… just like dad did.

"Bell, of all the ceremonies I've continued coming to since my dad passed, I have not attended a winter ceremony or banquet… since his. I want to think about that for a bit longer, before you call to clarify things with my mom." I told him, and I watched his eyes widen at the thought of me considering this.

"Princess, please don't worry about me. That should be that last thing on your mind. I can …" He told me, but I quickly cut him off with a quick kiss and slight bite on his bottom lip.

'I'm sure whatever you were about to say is true … but for now, Sergeant … I just want to take you home." I told him as flirtatiously as I could, to get my point across.

"Yes, Princess." He replied and mock-saluted me as he stood up, making me chuckle as I placed my hand in his.

He intertwined our fingers as we walked up the aisle, towards the exit. I quickly realized two things. Bellamy had a bit of a limp while he walked and we were the last people in the auditorium. I didn't bring up the first thing, but I did make a comment about being all alone, as we neared the door.

"Guess that means we can do whatever the hell we want." He replied, pressing me against the door frame with his tall and firm body, then his mouth descended upon mine in a passionately hungry kiss.

My arms wrapped around his neck, wanting to be closer to him. His strong arms tightened around waist. I was seconds away from lifting my legs to wrap around him too, when someone cleared their throat nearby, breaking the lust spell. The janitor stood smirking at us, so Bellamy and I untangled ourselves. I reached for his hand, just as he reached for mine, and we walked out of the building and I led him to my car.

Without another word spoken between us, I unlocked my car. He held the door open for me to get inside the driver's side, then walked to the passenger side and got in. I saw him smile and reach for the GPS on my dashboard. I assumed it was his address he entered, and then he placed his hand on my thigh. I smiled at him, and pulled out into the street. I followed the GPS instructions as directed, and drove in silence. All the while, he kept rubbing little circles against the skin of my thigh, making me crazy with want but I was sure I'd die if he stopped.

When I finally reached our destination, I looked at the townhouse before me. It was simple, and bare of any trees or yard decorations. I looked over to him, suddenly feeling a bit of nervousness after all the anticipation. He removed his hand from my thigh, only to reach for one of my hands that was gripping the steering wheel. He lightly tugged on my hand and brought it to his lips, then placed a kiss on it before setting it down and getting out of the car.

He came around to my side, and pulled the door open. He extended a hand, and I did not hesitate to place my hand in his. I was expecting him to help me out, but he tugged on me after I was standing, making my body into his. His hands slid under my butt and pulled me up, so I wrapped my legs around him like I had wanted to do before. He leaned me against the side of my car, and kissed my pressure point just behind my ear, which made my whole, entire body tingle.

"Thank you for driving me home, Princess." His voice was deep and rough just beside my ear and I swore he'd turned me into jelly.

I wanted to give a witty reply, but all that came out was a throaty moan of his name. He chuckled and set me back on my wobbly feet. Just as I was sure I could stand, he was leading me to his front door. As he reached for his keys to unlocked it, I hugged him from behind, feeling his tight abdomen and chest, and leaned my forehead against the center of his back while trying to regulate my breathing.

Once inside, he pressed me against the door in a dominating and heated his. I brought my arms up over his shoulders, and let my fingers tangle in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. That made him growl, and press against me more than he already was, which made me moan in response.

"What am I gonna do with you, huh Princess?" He muttered between hot and wet kisses as he dragged his mouth from one side of my neck, to the other.

"Whatever the hell you want, sounds good." I managed to respond between gasps and moans, bringing my hand between us to grab him and make my point clear. "Bedroom?" I asked, breathily.

He growled in response tearing his body from me, and all but dragging me down the hallway, as I followed with a wide grin on my face. This was shaping up to be a night, I was positive, I'd never forget.

* * *

A/N: If you don't already ship Bellarke, I hope this story will make you love them as much as I do! #BellarkeIsLife LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soldier's Attendant**

 **Ch. 2 - Friends are Family**

* * *

"Clarke, what will you have?" My, best friend's voice interrupted my thoughts.

My mind kept drifting all morning, over the memories of last night with Bellamy. I wasn't even sure how I drove safely. It truly was a night I'll never forget. Our instant connection proved to be incendiary in his bedroom. I could still feel the kiss goodbye he gave me this morning. Heat flooded my cheeks, as I tried to shake those thoughts from my brain. I looked around, almost in a daze, and remembered Raven and I were at the coffee bar in the cafeteria of the hospital we both worked at.

"Um, I'll have a black coffee with two sugars. Oh, and a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese." I told the barista, pulling out my wallet.

"It's on me, Girlie. But, you gotta spill." Raven told me, handing her card over before I could pay for my order.

"Spill?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"I'll ignore the act. Just, spill on whatever - _or whom ever_ \- just made you blush and smile like that. Don't leave anything out." Raven demand, pretty much hitting the nail on the head, as usual.

Raven could be like a shark tracking the faintest hint of blood in the water. Once she caught a scent, there was no stopping her. That characteristic is what made Raven so incredible at her job. I should have tried to avoid her, knowing she'd notice any subtle difference in me. Alas, we ate breakfast every Monday morning together, so I knew missing it would make her even more curious. I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about Bellamy yet, preferring to keep him to myself for a little while longer. I should have schooled my features better as well.

I met Raven about five years ago, during our first week at the hospital. We both reached for the last salad in the cafeteria, then we stood for a few minutes trying to let the other keep the salad. That was when the security guard, John Murphy, strolled by and snatched it from between us. She wanted to deck him on the spot, but I told her I had just gotten off a long shift, and didn't feel like trying to keep him alive. We both laughed and eventually bonded over the crappy meatloaf and tasteless green beans.

Over time, I learned just about everything about Raven. She graduated from MIT, top of her class. The FBI wanted to recruit her but she turned them down, saying their methods and tech were inferior. Instead, she opted the IT Department, for the University of Arkadia Hospital. She said the hospital needed her more, and that she always preferred a challenge. She was very driven and determined, not to mention observant. Now, she's the Head of IT at the same hospital I'm a surgical Fellow at.

Raven had moved to Arkadia after her graduation, to follow her hometown boyfriend of nearly two years, Finn. Apparently, Finn had moved to Arkadia for an EMT job, a year before she graduated. She told me all about their adolescent years, and how they'd met in counseling for orphans. Raven told me Finn. The way she spoke about him, proved that Raven Reyes loved deeply, fiercely and fearlessly. She kept wanting to introduce us over time, but our scheduled never seemed to align.

My second week on the job, while working evenings in the Emergency Room, I met Alex Collins. After a few encounters, he asked me out and we began seeing each other whenever our _busy_ schedules allowed it. I was young and naïve, but I gave into the idea that we could be a fated romantic couple, like in movies or television. He was the first person I'd been interested in since I experimented with my college roommate, Lexa.

Almost three months into my friendship with Raven, I learned some new qualities about her. She valued loyalty and honesty, and she was incredibly resilient. One evening, Alex asked me to the movies and I decided to invite Raven along, as a last-minute idea. She was sad that her boyfriend, whom I still hadn't met, was unexpectedly called to cover someone else's shift. She agreed to come along, not wanting to mope at home alone. And I was excited to introduce Alex to Raven, my newest but already good friend.

Imagine our utter shock, when _her_ Finn turned out to be _my_ Alex. His real name was Finn Alexander Collins, as Raven exclaimed when his car reached the curb of my apartment to pick me up. I hadn't even processed the shocked look on his face when he saw her, or what was going on. At the time, everything seemed to happen incredibly fast. I caught on fairly quickly after he jumped out of the car, and began to apologize to her, calling her _Ray_ and _Sweetheart_. She barely let him say much else. With a sucker-punched him, he hit the ground fast and hard.

I thought I'd lose a friend after that night, but that wasn't the case at all. At first, Raven felt bad for not having put two and two together sooner, to figure out something was off. Surprisingly, she soon found it within her to forgive him and eventually moved on with Wick, a guy in her IT department. It took me a while longer to forgive Finn, but time, as they say. Several months after that, my father was honorably discharged after a forced leg amputation. Finn and the resentment I'd been holding on to, didn't matter anymore. My father became my priority, and eventually, I decreased my residency hours to become my dad's Soldier's Attendant.

When my father died almost a year and a half later, the friends I had made at the hospital were there for me. Jasper and Monty, were a chemist and pharmacist respectively, and they worked in the hospital pharmacy. They were best friends and quite the dynamic duo, but great at helping me smile or laugh again. Harper was a resident in my year, who'd started dating Monty and helped keep me in the loop of anything important so I wouldn't fall too far behind. Yet, it was Raven who was there for me the most. She was my rock through that time, and never asked me to slow down or _to talk to someone_ , as my mother often suggested. To escape my mother hounding me, I turned my grief towards my work. I increased my hours again, often pushing harder than the rest. I managed to catch up to the residents of my year, and even surpassed some of them, far beyond just making up for the time I'd missed.

Before long, it was my turn to be there for Raven. Finn was one of the first responders to a gang shoot- out, and got caught in the crossfire. Despite his betrayal, she still considered him her family, so losing him, was like losing the last of her family. One night, as I was putting her to bed after she'd finished a whiskey bottle, she told me I was the only family she had left. I knew she was drunk, but her words struck a chord in my heart. I knew then, that Raven had become family to me too.

With that thought in mind, I relented and decided to share about having met Bellamy. "Okay, fine, Raven. I met someone." I muttered, trying to sound blasé but feeling my heartbeat increase with just the thought of him.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air, then asked. "So, what's their name and did you more than _meet_ this person?" She asked like the brat I knew she could be.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Do you want to hear about him, or not?" I asked while taking the coffee and my bagel from the barista, without looking at her.

"Of course, but take your time. We've got all day." She said sarcastically, because we both knew we had about ten minutes before we had to be where we were needed the rest of our workday.

"I went to the Military Award Ceremony last night." I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh right, that was last night. Did your mom see you, are you okay?" She asked, and I knew she was worried for me.

"Yeah, yep and yes. Anyway, I was looking for an empty seat near the back, like I usually do. The place was packed, but after some lady rushed past me, I noticed an empty seat at the row she went into, near the front." I explained, and her eyes open wide, knowing how I felt about sitting near the front.

"I had no choice, so I sat in that aisle seat. His name is Sergeant Bellamy Blake, and he was seated right next to me. He's…" I smiled picturing him in my mind before continuing. "He returned a few months ago, after being honorably discharged."

"Wow! If you could see your face." Raven said, and I turned towards her, the question probably written on my face, because she answered before I could ask what she meant. "Oh, Girlie, you've got it bad."

"Raven, I just met him yesterday." I told her, trying to deny something that felt a little too true inside.

"Don't even try to sell me that. I remember how you looked when you spoke of Finn, you know. You fell for him rather quickly too, but you never once looked like this when you spoke of him." She told me, and I noted her smile falter at the memory of Finn.

I looked into her eyes, and I could see the truth in the words she spoke. I felt the truth of her statement in my chest, as well. "Bellamy is … I don't know how to explain it. There's something about him that I can't fight… and he brings something out of me that I don't want to fight. It's like nothing I've ever felt. Does that make sense?" I asked with a small smile, hoping she could understand because I didn't know how else to describe it.

She looked into my eyes for a few seconds, and her smile brightened just before she spoke again. "I think I get it. So, what happened, how did the rest of the night go?" She asked me without realizing the territory she was stepping in. However, I was sure the redness clued her in rather quickly, as memories of last night flooded my mind and heated my cheeks. "You dirty girl! What did you do?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, my goodness, could you get any louder?" I whisper yelled, which only made her laugh louder.

"Yes, shall I try?" She asked between her laughter, making me giggle at her.

"Listen, it's kind of a long story, but I'll give you the gist of it. His Attendant pretty much quit and abandoned him there. We started chatting, and I learned that this was the third Attendant that had run off on him. Yet, nothing in the way he carried himself, gave any indication of him being a difficult vet. So, I kind of went on a rant and fumed at him over his past Attendants. Then, he asked why I know so much the SA's, and I told him how I had been my dad's SA." I told her and smiled when I saw her eyes open wide again, because she knew my dad has always been a touchy subject for me.

"I know, trust me, but opening up to him was surprisingly easy. Maybe because he's a vet too and I felt he could understand. When we kissed, I couldn't tell you who initiated it, but it was incredible. So incredible, in fact, that I pulled him in for a deeper kiss just seconds after the first one. I didn't think, I just reacted, like I was possessed or something." I told her, breathing heavily as I spoke about it.

"Damn, Clarke! That sounds so unlike you. But, that can't be the reason you keep blushing like a tomato. What else was Clarkey up to last night, huh?" Raven joked, probably that would be the end of my story, but little did she know.

"A whole hell of a lot more, but if you interrupt me again, I won't tell you about my late night sexual escapades." I told her with an evil grin, and laughing when her jaw dropped open.

"No shit?" She asked, sounding shocked, and maybe not really believing me.

"I offered to drive him home, partly because I knew he was stranded, but mainly because I wasn't ready to say goodnight to him yet. He kind of had a bad reaction to that, initially. And for a moment, I thought I'd misread things, but quickly realized the real issue. At my suggestion, he thought I was offering out of pity, or because I thought he couldn't manage on his own. I only realized the problem, because I remembered that my dad would sometimes act that way too. I was able to convince him that my motives were purely selfish." I said with a laugh, and she chuckled murmuring that I was bad, before I continued speaking.

"Just as we were about to leave, Dr. Abby Griffin came to speak to him about the upcoming Award Ceremony. That's right - cockblocked by my own mother. Don't interrupt!" I said when I saw her take a breath to speak, and continued after she clamped it shut again.

"Anyway, after she addressed him, she noticed me seated next to him. For some reason, she took that to mean that I was his Attendant. She introduced herself and head of the SA Program and as my mom. It all snowballed from there. Raven, Bellamy is up for the Fortitude Award, can you believe it? Anyway, Mom told me to run the Award ideas for his segment soon, then rushed off before I could correct her." I told her and was pleasantly surprised she didn't interrupt me, only nodded for me to continue.

"Basically, Mom put me in a tough spot, but it's not tougher than the spot poor Bellamy is in. You know there's always some sort of entertainment thing to arrange for the Fortitude Segment, and its usually up to the SA to arrange it. Only, Bellamy doesn't have an SA and that's sucky at best and probably embarrassing at worst. But Raven, his will be at the Winter Ceremony with a Banquet, just like my dad's. Naturally, that pretty much freaked me out." I told her, still feeling heavyhearted about the situation.

Raven didn't say a word, but she grasped my hand in a comforting way, so I continued. "I had a bit of a breakdown, but he comforted me when I told him all the details of the ceremony I had arranged for Dad. Raven, he's up for the same award as my father, and during the same time of year. I'm trying to connect him to my dad or push my unresolved feeling about my father's death on to him, I swear. But the way I see it, Bellamy deserves a kickass segment to receive his award, just like my dad did. Bell wouldn't be up for it, if he was undeserving." I explained.

"Don't want to interrupt but I need to say this. I think I understand what you're saying and I see how it can appear like transference in some ways. Despite that, I just need you to think clearly. Do not let yourself get roped into something you're not ready for. Don't let your mom, or your new feelings for this Bellamy, push you into this. Especially, if it's not where you need to be, mentally or emotionally. It took a lot of hard work for you to get your head straight after your dad died. Hon, I don't want to see you backsliding." She told me, and I was grateful she was forcing me to think about me first, instead of others, like I tended to do.

"I appreciate you saying that, I do. And I won't let anyone push me… but that's the thing. I want to do this for him. I'm just a little afraid of facing those feelings I thought I'd left behind, but I do think it's time." I told her with a smile.

"Then, I'll help in any way that I can. You can count on it. Now, tell me the juicy stuff!" She said, wiggling her eyebrows and making me chuckle.

"Well, he comforted me when I had my mini-melt, then asked me not to worry about his ceremony and to just let him figure it out. In return, I told him not to call my mom to correct anything yet, and he reluctantly agreed. He also gave me an out, offering to exchange numbers last night, so we could go on a date in a few days. That snapped me into the original mindset of not wanting to part from him yet, and I told him so. Then there was an intense make-out session as we were leaving, which got interrupted by a janitor. Finally, I drove him home. When we got there, he opened my car door and … I'll just say his _'Thank You'_ made me moan and left my legs weak." I don't her, feeling my pulse race just remembering it.

"Hot Damn, Clarke!" Raven exclaimed loudly again, but I didn't shush her this time.

"Raven, he is … damn, he just makes me crazy." I told her truthfully as I faux-fanned myself, which made her laugh.

"Is that it, or is there more?" She asked and my face must have given it away. "Oh, my goodness, tell me!" She demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I spent the night at his place. I won't make it cheesy and say it was magical … but I will say it was hot and passionate and completely unlike any other time for me." I told her, feeling emboldened remembering how he made me feel, all night. "Luckily, I had an overnight bag in my car with clean scrubs, for nights that I work double shifts. He even offered to make us breakfast before I left, but I told him about Monday morning breakfast with you." I finished my story and took a bite of my bagel.

"Holy shit, Clarke. That is one hell of a story. When are you seeing him again? I assume you are, right?" She asked, and I nodded as I swallowed.

"Who is Clarke seeing soon?" Monty asked as he and Jasper approached from behind me, and I saw Raven smile wickedly.

"Clarke met a boy." She told them, like she was dishing out classified military information.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Tell us more, Raven." Monty replied in the same tone raven had used, and I rolled my eyes.

"She met him yesterday, and she spent the night with him." She told them, and I shot her a death glare.

"Simply Scandalous, Dr. Griffin!" Monty admonished playfully.

"Clarke, you've impaled my heart. All this time, I thought you were holding out for me." Jasper wined, looking the part of a rejected man.

"Oh, stop it … both of you!" I told Jasper and Monty, at which point they broke character and started laughing at their own brand of crazy.

"Is he a good guy?" Jasper asked, still smiling but I knew he was being serious.

"I really think so, why?" I asked, feeling touched that he seemed to genuinely care.

"If that's the case, then we're happy for you. Right, Monty?" He nudged his partner in crime and Monty nodded in agreement.

"Why are we happy for Clarke?" Harper asked, joining us and giving Monty a peck on the lips as greeting, then I thought, _here we go again._

"Our Clarke has moved past her obsession with me, and Jasper's obsession with her. She's found a man of her own. More details to come, as we learn them." Monty told her, making us all laugh.

"Damn, girl that great. Can't wait to hear more about it, but for now, we got a shift to start." Harper told me, and I stood up ready to follow her.

"Alright, you band of my favorite misfits. Harper and I've got people to save. See y'all later." I told the group, and walked towards Harper, who was sweetly hugging Monty goodbye.

"And we've got people to drug. Adios, folks." Jasper replied, ready to pull Monty away from Harper.

"Ok fine, and I've got to go make sure whatever you idiots do on your computers won't shut down the hospital." Raven told us all dramatically as she went her own way.

As I walked beside Harper, I gave her an abridged version of the story, saying I met Bellamy last night, and that we really hit it off, so I spent the night with him. Just as we reached the elevator, my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. I felt my heart skip a beat when the screen said it was from Bellamy.

"Get it, girl!" Harper exclaimed beside me, and when I asked her what she meant, she told me. "I assume, by the look on your face, that it's from him." I shrugged and nodded and read his message.

 _From: Bellamy / Time: 6:55am / Message: I hope you got to work alright. I guess you're about to begin your shift now. I hope you can give me a call whenever you get a break. Does it make me a loser if I admit that I miss you already? Have a good shift._

"Your face will be sore soon, if you keep smiling like that." Harper chuckled beside me, as the elevator doors opened.

"Damn it! I won't have reception in there, and once we get upstairs, I won't have a free second." I responded, trying to decide.

"Call Sergeant Lover-boy. I'll cover for you, but don't be long." She pushed me away from the elevator doors as she stepped in.

"Thank you!" I told her, already hitting the 'send' button to make the call.

"Who am I, to stand in the way of Love?!" She called as the door slid closed, but her use of that word left mem frozen.

 _It can't be love, right? It's way too soon for it to be lo-_

"Hello?" Bellamy' voice interrupted my thoughts and I smiled from just hearing his voice.

"Hello, Sergeant." I said, and turned away from the elevator doors towards the corner of the lobby.

"Dr. Griffin, I'm so glad you called." He said and I was sure my face would be sore later because I couldn't stop smiling.

"Just called to confirm that yes, you are loser… But, I guess that makes me a loser too. I also missed you already." I told him and he laughed.

"Well, aren't we a pair, then? Aren't you due to start soon, like now?" He asked and I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, but my friend Harper is covering for me. I have a few minutes. So, at the risk of sounding like a school girl, all my friends know about you and that I spent the night with you. I told you about Raven, my best friend. Well, she has a big mouth." I told him with a chuckle.

"Really, well I'll just have to thank her soon for letting the rest of the school yard know that you are off-limits now. If you agree, that is." He responded with a light chuckle, bit the way he phrased the question made me feel like he was being serious and a bit insecure.

"I can definitely agree to that. Bell, I know we've only just met, but I'm in if you're in. You should know, there's no one else you'll need to worry about on my end." I told him, wanting to release him from any insecurities he might be having, and I heard him sigh.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I really wanted to talk about this in person, like over breakfast. But, I didn't want to make you late to meet your friends. I didn't want to make it weird. For the record, there's no one you need to worry about, on my end either. I'm definitely in, Clarke." He said and my heart skipped.

 _This man was going to give me a heart problem,_ I thought and giggled before responding to him. "Okay, this is madness, I hope you realize it. But, we're in agreement then. I must be crazy, but at least I'm not alone." I said, and he chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I know it's fast… But don't call my girlfriend crazy." He joked and I laughed, ignoring how my heart pretty much leaped from within me.

"Oh, what do you know? You're just as crazy." I told him, then decided to answer his comment to make sure he knew I liked it.

"Bell, I really hate to end this call, but just the sound of your voice makes my heart do funny things. And calling me your girlfriend, has given my heart some extra beats. If you like me at all, you'll let me get to work, so all the doctors will be around if I collapse." I joked and he laughed out loud, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't already love that sound.

"By all means, Princess, please go towards the medical professionals. I may be there later though… You make my heart do funny things too." He said, and I'd be lying again if it didn't feel good to hear them.

"Can I call you later, or will you be busy?" I asked, not having any idea what his days were usually like.

"Yes, call me whenever you can. I'll be free all day." He replied.

"Alright, gotta go now. Talk to you soon." I said and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Ok. Have a good shift, Princess." He said and I hung up as the elevator doors opened, so I stepped in.

For some reason, I felt better after our conversation. I felt energized and ready for anything. There was a tingling in my belly, at the foreign thought of being anyone's girlfriend, especially after only a day. I hadn't been anyone's girlfriend in ages, and that time didn't end well, at all. But knowing I was Bellamy's girlfriend, filled me with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't wait to get through this day, and speak to my boyfriend again soon. I, Clarke Griffin, have a boyfriend. _Sheesh, I sounded like a teenaged girl._ Yet, the thought didn't stop me from sending him a quick text message.

 _To: Bellamy / Time: 6:04am / Message: Just want to wish my boyfriend a great morning, and tell him I should have a break between 9 - 10am, unless I work straight until lunch at noon. Xoxo_

I was still smiling as I went to put my phone away, when it vibrated with an incoming message. Sure enough, it was from Bellamy.

 _From Bellamy / Time: 6:05am / Message: Your boyfriend appreciates the best wishes from his Princess, and looks forward to hearing from his girlfriend soon. Xoxo_

I chuckled and put my phone away and stepped out of the elevator. In the process, I nearly bumped into Dr. Eric Jackson. He was an attending, and essentially my boss. I've known him for years, as he had been my mother's protégé.

"Clarke, you're looking well for someone with a bad stomach bug." He said, and I saw Harper shrugging apologetically over his shoulder and mouthing the word 'sorry'.

"I'm feeling much better now. Keeping hydrated and all that." I replied.

"Yes." He said and turned his head to look towards Harper, who looked down at the Medical Chart Ipad just in time to avoid him catching her trying to communicate with me. "See that you stay well hydrated. If your symptoms worsen, you'll need to work from the breakroom, to prevent spreading." He told me, turning back to face me, having failed to catch Harper in the obvious lie about my tardiness.

"Will do, Dr. Jackson." I said and walked past him, towards the Ipad doc, to pick mine up and made myself busy.

After I was sure he was gone, I looked at Harper. "I'm sorry. I told him you had to run to the bathroom and would be a few minutes. Then he said we should all use the restroom before our shifts, and that you should have known better. Before I knew it, I was telling him you looked horrible and had told me it was a stomach bug before taking off to the restroom." She told me sounding like she was in acute distress.

I couldn't help, but laugh. She was a great friend and doctor, but a terrible liar. "It's okay Harper. He'll get over it." I told her, hoping to calm her down by showing I wasn't upset, and she released a nervous sigh.

"So, was the phone call worth it?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yep, thanks Dr. McIntyre." I said, ready to head down one of the hallways to begin rounds on her patients.

"No problem, Dr. Griffin." She responded, going down the other hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to incorporate Clarks Friend Family, because I think in many ways, they are more of a family to Clarke, than her own mother. I hope to bridge that relationship eventually, but not focus as yet.**

 **Also, I didn't want them to have paper charts. That seems so old school and I've seen the doctors of Greys using the ipad charts. S/O to another favorite show of mine.**

 **All that said – on we go, with more Bellarke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soldier's Attendant**

 **Ch. 3 - House Call**

* * *

I rounded on my post-op patients, and that took just over two hours. I reviewed all their new lab work or imaging, as well as their over-night vitals. I discharged the only two patients that were okay to leave. Then, I placed orders for new tests for any of them that needed it, and I took time to chat with them for a few minutes. I liked asking the patients how they felt, and making any family members that were there with them, feel comfortable with the fact that their loved one was admitted at our hospital. I always kept present in my mind how much that meant to me, when it was my dad on one of those beds.

I had some time for a quick break before I was due in the operating room, so I decided to call Bellamy. I couldn't wait to hear his voice again. I truly didn't understand what the hell was wrong with me, but it felt too good to question it. I pulled out my phone and dialed him.

"Hi Princess, miss me already?" He answered on the second ring, and his words made me smile again.

"Like a crazy person you've turned me into, Soldier. What are you up to?" I responded and asking because he sounded winded.

"I'm in the hot tub, working on my rehab. How was your morning? Anyone puke on you?" He asked with a chuckle, and I would have laughed if alarms weren't ringing in my ears.

"No one puked, wait. Bell, are you doing your rehab on your own?" I asked, worried because I knew how risky that could be.

"Yeah?" He answered like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Bell, that's dangerous. What if you work your leg too heavily, and you get a cramp. You could be stuck in that tub too long." My mind racing with the hundred scenarios of what could go wrong while he was on his own.

"Princess, I've done this on my own countless times. Never had an issue before. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine." He told me, like he was trying to talk me off a ledge or something.

He had no way of knowing I felt just almost ready to burst. _Damn stupid abandoning Attendants_. I was going to have a talk with my mother about this, that was certain. I sighed, thinking of my options, when an idea struck, and it was huge. There just wasn't a way around it, but it felt so right, so I went with it.

"Bell, humor me. If something were to happen to you. How could someone get to you?" I asked him.

"Well, if there was an emergency, I'd call 911 and tell them there's a hide-a-key inside a loose brisk next to the doorbell. But Clarke, I'm really alright. I promise. Okay?" He told me and I hummed, a plan already formed in my mind.

"Alright, if you say so. Can I call you back in a few minutes?" I asked and he agreed.

After hanging up, I sent my mother a text message. It was times like these that I was actually, glad my she was the chief of surgery, as well as the head of the SA Program; two birds, as they say.

 _To: Mom / Time: 9:44am / Message: Mom, I can't explain right now but I promise I will as soon as I can. For right now, I need you to excuse my absence for the rest of the day and approve a lighter schedule… about the same as when I was Dad's SA. Effective immediately. My rounds are complete for the morning, and my charts are up to date, as usual. None of the booked surgeries for the day are anything I haven't already seen. I know you didn't approve when I slowed down for Dad, but please trust that I need to do this, and it can't wait._

I waited for her to reply, barely resisting the urge to bite my nails. If she said no, I didn't know what I'd do. My plan depended on her pulling these strings as soon as possible. My phone finally vibrated with an incoming message twelve minutes later, and it was her.

 _From: Mom / Time: 9:56am / Message: Its done. All of it. Just answer me one thing, before we talk (soon). Is this about Sergeant Blake?_

I sighed with relief at her words, so I answered her right away. I was beyond grateful for this huge thing she'd done for me, she'd earned at least this much.

 _To: Mom / Time: 9:57am / Message: Yes. He's important, Mom. We'll talk soon, I promise. Thanks so much. You have no idea how much it means to me._

I was about to put my phone away, when she responded.

 _From: Mom / Time: 9:57am / Message: You're welcome, Clarke. Go to him._

I wasn't sure how she knew I was going to him, but I supposed it wasn't a stretch. I was just grateful she agreed to help me, and how quickly she'd taken care of it all. As I got into the elevator to go down, I sent a text to Dr. Jackson, apologizing for having to leave so suddenly. I updated him on the status of my work this morning, and told him that my mother had all the paperwork for me shortening my schedule. Next, I sent a text to Harper and to Raven, telling them I was leaving for the day. I added that my boyfriend needed his SA. As expected, two messages came in almost immediately.

 _From: Raven / Time: 10:03am / Message: Boyfriend?! So Fast?! Well, I'm Happy for you, Girly. Truly, I am but I expect to meet him soon (really soon). Make it happen, or else. LOL, but I'm serious._

 _From: Harper / Time: 10:03am / Message: Boyfriend, huh? No surprise there, given the look on your face when he texted you and right after you spoke to him. I'll miss you round here, but I'll do my best to keep you in the loop of things. Want to meet this soldier of yours soon._

They were both very different girls, but seemed to have one singular thought in common. They wanted to meet Bell, and soon. I knew that was a given, but I also wanted to drag it out as long as possible. I still wanted my soldier to myself for a while longer. I laughed to myself as I sent them both a reply.

 _To: Raven, Harper / 10:04am / Message: Ok, soon. Bye for now!_

With all the important notifications sent, I thought of calling or texting Bellamy. However, I had a flash of him trying to get out of the tub alone after exerting himself, and hurting himself. I'd seen something like that happen to my dad, and I wouldn't risk Bellamy that way. It felt weird to just show up without letting him know first, but I wouldn't gamble with Bellamy's wellbeing.

I sped-walked towards my car in the lot. It was all I could do, to keep myself from running. I finally, got into my car and put it in gear. I pulled out of the lot, and turned the radio up when I heard it was playing Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons. I made sure to focus on my driving, as I tried to push my speed as best I could. I just wanted to get to him, and make sure he really was ok. Then, I'd stay in his arms all day, if he'd let me. Luckily, he only lived about twenty minutes from the hospital, and I was glad his address was still in my GPS, because I couldn't remember the street number.

When I parked at his house, it was just as I'd left it early that morning. I got out, and went towards the door. Instinct made me want to press the doorbell, but flashes of startling him or causing him to get hurt, stopped me. Instead I focused on feeling for any different brinks by the doorbell. They all looked exactly the same, but eventually one of then jiggled as I pressed on it. It wasn't easy, but I managed to slide it out. Just as he said, there was a key there. I took it and replaced the brick, making sure it didn't look any different than before. Then, I opened the door, and walked inside after shaking off a bit of a nervous feeling. Everything inside looked just as it had in the morning. The only difference was a towel hooked on the patio door handle. As I approached it, I realized it was on the outside, which told me Bell was still outside, and hadn't used his towel yet.

I slid the glass door open, and took the towel in hand as looked around the back yard for the first time, and I paused at the door to take it all in. Bellamy had a beautiful and huge yard, filled with trees and bushes. It looked like a forest out there, and somehow, he also had large pool and I spotted the hot tub at the far-left end of the yard. When I noticed his head resting against the edge of the tub, I began walking in that direction. As I approached, I noticed his eyes were closed and got worried.

"Bellamy?" I questioned and I sighed with relief when his eyes snapped open.

"Clarke, what? How are you here? Am I hallucinating?" He asked, and while I was expecting his surprise, I guess I wasn't expecting that question.

"I used the hide-a-key to get in, you're not hallucinating." I smiled as I finally reached his side and took hold of his hand that was gripping the edge of the tub.

My smile fell pretty quickly, when I noted the pink hue of his cheeks and the much too hot feel of his hand. He must have noted the change in my emotions, because he began trying to explain right away.

"I was gonna call, honestly. I just wanted to wait, to see if it sorted itself out on its own." He rambled, but I was sure I knew what he was going on about.

"Who were you going to call, Bell? What was supposed to sort itself out?" I asked him, as I felt the temperature on his forehead.

"It's never happened for this long before. After our call, I felt energized and driven. I suppose I wanted to prove to myself how alright I could be. I must have pushed too hard, and I…" He was explaining, but I finished his sentence for him.

"You got a cramp, didn't you?" I asked, not really needing his confirmation. "Where are the controls for the tub?" I asked, looking everywhere until he pointed them out.

I rushed to them, and lowered the waters temperature and turned off the bubbling effect. Once that sound stopped, I turned back to Bellamy. He didn't say a word, but he looked defeated as he stared at me. I wanted to yell but I knew it wasn't the time. I also had no interest in emasculating him in any way. My medically trained Attendant brain had taken over, and my soldier needed me. I removed my shoes and socks, and then my scrubs, leaving me in my boy shorts and sports bra. I didn't hesitate to climb into the tub, barely taking a second to adjust to the still warm water.

"Clarke, what are you doing? Look, I'm sorry. I was going to call for help, I swear. You don't have to do this." He told me, but I pecked his lips to shut him up.

"Later. For now, let your SA do what she's trained to do. Now, where's the cramp, Bell?" I asked softly, as I tenderly felt around his bad leg under the water.

"Oomph", he cried as I found the spot with my hands. "Okay, alright, Hon. Lean back, breathe as slowly as you can; try to make yourself relax. I've got you." I spoke softly, hoping to help relax him as I began kneading the muscles of his tightly cramped muscles.

He did as I said, but the pain was clearly etched on his face. He groaned a few times as I worked my hands on his thigh. Each time he did, he'd go rigid again. So, I continued to coach him through it. "Relax, Baby, try to stay relaxed. Breathe in… right… now out, slowly. That's it, I've got this. Again, in… slowly… and now, out slowly." I was saying as I continued to massage his thigh. I felt the tight muscles loosen, just as he sighed in relief, and I knew that crisis was averted.

"There you go. Now, let me help you out. I don't want you to put any pressure on that thigh. Don't want it to cramp up again." I told him, leaning forward to place a gentler kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Princess." He told me, as I pulled away and I smiled for the first time since realizing he was in trouble.

"This Princess will scold you later." I told him with a smirk. "For now, I'm gonna help you out of this mess and I'm going to need your help." He nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, if I lift you from the water by your butt, do you think you can pull yourself to the edge, using your arms and elbows? And don't say yes to be stubborn, I need you to be honest with me." I asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, my arms are fine. I can lift myself with your help." He answered and the look on his face was genuine.

"Okay, Baby. Here we go… On three." I said and then counted down.

It went smoothly. I lifted, as his strong arms lifted the rest of him enough to sit on the ledge of the hot tub. In a flash, I moved to support his bad leg, to make sure he wouldn't add any pressure to it. He reached for his towel, and offered it to me, to which I responded with the _'really?'_ face. So, he used it to dry himself. I instructed him to rotate, as I kept a hold around his leg. Finally, I laid his outstretched on the floor and he brought the other beside it. So, I went to turn off the tub all together.

When I got back to him, he offered his damp towel to me again. "I'm as dry as I'm gonna get. At least, pat yourself dry Princess." He told me, so I did just that.

"Bell, do you have any crutches I can fetch, or do you want to lean on me to get you inside?" I asked.

"Either works for me." He said, so I decided to help him now, rather than go on a hunt while he stayed helpless on the ground.

"Alright, I'll use my weight to hoist you up on your good leg, then I'll pop back up to help you keep your balance. We'll get you inside in no time, Baby. Now, I need you to trust me, because if you don't and you put weight on your bad leg right now, you might make it worse. Trust that I can do this… I'm trained and I've done it before, alright." I told him confidently, again he nodded. "Okay, Sweetheart, on three."

I counted down, and up I pulled as I went down low, using my body weight. Just as he'd caught his balance on his good leg, I was up at the side of his bad leg, with my arms around him. His arm came to rest on my shoulders, and I could tell he was relieved to have me to lean on.

"That was pretty impressive, Princess. I gotta say." He told me as he rested his forehead against the side of my head.

"You ready to move?" I asked after we'd stayed like that for a moment, while I chuckled at his statement and caught my breath.

"Yeah, on three?" He asked me, and I smiled with a nod, as he counted down that time.

Once we got him inside, I helped him to the closest couch. I was about to retrieve my scrubs from the yard, but he held onto my hand and tugged me. Not enough to land on him, but enough to show he wanted me to lean down. As I did, he captured my lips in a kiss like the once I'd been daydreaming about all morning. In a daze, I pulled back and told him I'd be right back, and he smiled.

Once I came back inside with my clothes and shoes, and handed his cell phone to him. I was ready to strip out of the wet underwear and put my scrubs on. Yet, Bell stopped me. "Sweetheart, please help yourself to any of my clothes in my dresser." He told me sweetly, so I agreed.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to snoop. The man had pretty much given me free reign over his dresser, but I was too cold. The top drawer was his underwear and socks, to I tried the second. That one had countless t-shirts, and I thought, _maybe._ I decided to check the third, to see if I found anything better, and _Bingo!_ I'd found his pajama drawer. I pulled out two tank tops, and two pairs of boxers-style shorts. I pulled off my wet undies, put on the grey top and light blue shorts. Next, I tossed the wet garments into the sink of his in-suite bathroom. Then, I went to take the other dry pajamas to Bellamy.

When he caught sight of me in his clothes, he first seemed stunned, then my favorite smirk appeared. "They look much better on you, than they do on me." He said, and I smirked back.

"No matter, I much prefer you naked anyway." I told him, and was satisfied to watch his jaw fall open. "Now, I'm gonna strip you, Bell. You okay with that, Soldier?" I asked as I neared him, and all he did was nod, which caused me to chuckle.

I tossed the white tank towards him, and then got on my knees in front of him. I took delight in watching his eyes widen briefly. "Alright, using your arms on the back of the couch, and only your good leg, I want you to push up so I can pull your wet shorts off. On three." I said looking him in the eyes, and I kept my eyes on his as I pulled the wet shorts all the way off of him.

When it was time to put on the dry ones, I smirked at him, and asked if he was ready to do it again? When he nodded, I carefully placed his bad leg into the dry shorts, and then the good one. I had been focused on his legs to avoid looking anywhere else until I looked into his eyes. I could have been wrong, but I didn't think I was. There was some sort of challenge in his eyes, and that look made me gently run my hands over his legs, and then I looked at his impressive manhood. I hadn't expected him to be erect, and instead of doing anything about it, I chose instead to lean up and kiss his lips.

"The Little Sergeant will have to wait until later." I whispered against his mouth, and his reply came in the form of a chuckle mixed with a growl. "Alright, Baby… On three." I said and counted down, then slid his dry shorts into place.

Once that was done, I climbed on him, straddling him but being careful not to lay any weight on his thigh. "I can't get enough of my boyfriend." I told him between light kisses, and loved his growl in response to my lightly moving hips against his hardness. "He's been on my mind all morning, even while I was… hard…" I punctuated the word as I rubbed myself against his manhood with more purpose, before finishing my sentence. "… so hard, at work."

"Is that right?" He asked, bringing his arms to my hips, guiding my movement but I wasn't ready for him to get his happy ending yet, so I moved myself off him swiftly but carefully, and stood before him.

"So, imagine how it felt after having a worrisome conversation with said boyfriend. One in which, he assured me that he was okay, and promised nothing would happen. Imagine how worried I stayed, that it cemented an idea that had been swimming in my head since last night. I asked my mother to approve shortening my hours, so I could become my stubborn boyfriend's SA." As I spoke, his eyes just kept opening wider and his jaw seemed to open further, but I continued.

"Then, imagine Bell, how it felt to find you in such a vulnerable and dangerous situation, after I'd tried to warned you of exactly what could happen, despite your assurances that you would be okay. If you can't rightly imagine how that felt, I'll tell you. Equal parts terrified and pissed off, Bellamy." I told him honestly, feeling my yes water.

His expression looked stricken, and I knew he was sorry. But, his sorry meant nothing if he didn't agree to never do that again. "I've known you for less than twenty-four hours, but you're important to me. If you really want this to work, you'll need to avoid putting yourself in danger again. I meant it, Bell. I can't do this if I'm going to be scared all the time. I'll need to trust that you're taking proper care of yourself when I'm not here. You matter to me. I need you, more than I could express. I can't lose you, Bellamy." I explained to him, showing my vulnerability to him was easier than it had ever been with anyone else.

"Clarke, I'm sorry." He told me and extended a hand for me, so I put my hand in his. He tugged for me to sit beside him, so I did. "First, I'm sorry that put myself in a situation after you tried to warn me against it. I overestimated my abilities, and I will do my very best to avoid ever doing that again. Secondly, I'm so, very sorry that my actions scared you so deeply. Most of all, I'm sorry for having lost any bit of trust you'd put in me, I was careless with your trust. I'm a stubborn man, that much is a given. But I will work hard at it every day, to take care of myself as best I can, if it means you being able to trust in me." His words were so heartfelt, that I found myself nodding as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Okay, I'll appreciate that." I told him honestly.

"Good, because I mean it." He assured me, and I believed him. "Now, if we could please rewind for a moment. What was that about your mom and your hours, and being my SA?" He asked, looking confused, but also hopeful.

"Well, they don't typically allow us Fellows to make house call like this." I joked, and he smirked. "I first had the idea last night. Of course, I dismissed it because I'd only known you for a couple of hours. But, the idea kept popping into my head throughout the morning. Actually, I wanted to speak to you about it before taking the idea to my mom, but then our phone call happened. I fast-tracked it from there." I told him and explained the messages I'd sent to my mom, and then my coworkers and friends.

"I can't believe you did all that for me, Princess. Your work is so important, and you're putting it on hold again. I don't know how I fell about that, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of you being my SA. If today is the only thing I had to go by, you've shown just how capable you are, impressively so. But even so, Sweetheart, what about the upcoming Ceremony and Banquet? Do you really want to put yourself through that … for me?" He asked his concern for was evident with every word.

His selflessness confirmed what I already thought of him and how I felt about him too. "Absolutely." I said, and then he was kissing me. It was fierce at first, then became softer and more, dare I say, loving.

"Okay, now that it's settled, have you given any thought to lunch? I've worked up quite an appetite." I said, and he chuckled then handed me his phone, after opening up the uber-eats app, and told me to pick two of anything I felt like eating. Then, he snuggled me close to his side, and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, almost like he was taking a nap.

I looked at his handsome face for a few moments, and was grateful this man seemed to want me in his life, as much as I wanted him in mine. Then I looked through the app menu, trying to hunt for good meal for the both of us.

* * *

 **A/N: These kiddos are moving fast, just about lightning quick. But I love them, so it is what it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soldier's Attendant** **-** **Ch. 4 – Steps in The Right Direction**

"Hi, Mom." I spoke into the phone when she answered.

"Hey, Clarke. How are you? Are you ready to have a talk?" She replied and I felt my eyes roll - direct as always.

I was on the upstairs balcony of Bellamy's bedroom, leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars. It had been a relaxing day spent with Bellamy at his house, and another very amazing evening in his bedroom. But, just after Bellamy had dozed off, I noticed an alert on my cell. I knew I had to call her before she blew up my phone and woke Bell. With that thought in mind, I wandered out onto his bedroom balcony to make the call.

"I suppose so." I sighed. "But first, I really want to thank you for what you did this morning - and for how quickly you did it without a full explanation. I didn't feel I had time to waste and I was right." I confided, shaking my head of the worry I'd gone through earlier.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. This may be hard for you to believe but I was happy to do it." She said with a slight chuckle but she was right - I didn't believe it. She must have taken my silence as confirmation.

"I mean it. I was happy to help you today, Clarke. I know that I gave you a hard time when you wanted to slow down to help your father." She sighed and took several seconds to collect her thoughts before going on. "I should have told you this long ago. Instead, I imposed my opinions without ever explaining myself." She confessed but I wasn't sure I knew what she meant.

"Mom, what?" I asked feeling confused about her rambling.

"Clarke, there are some things I need to get off my chest - if you'll let me. I can't let any more time pass without telling you." She spoke stoically.

"Sure, if it's really that important to you." I answered with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You're my only daughter and I love you so much, Clarke. I've only ever wanted the best for you. At the time, I truly and firmly believed the Residency Program was best for you. You see, I thought Jake would be fine with a regular Attendant and that you belonged at the hospital instead. It never occurred to me that spending that time with your father was for the best... not until after. I never imagined that Jake would … I never thought we'd lose him so soon." She sniffled and I felt tears slide down my cheek.

"Mom, we couldn't have known." I reminded her as I tried to swallow.

"I know, Sweetheart, but that's just it. No one could have predicted what was to happen... not even you. Yet, you were right to have worked so hard to be there for him, even if you had to fight me and my ideals to do it. I should have been the one to carry that load instead of you. Or at the very least, I should have facilitated things for you instead of being so hard on you." I could hear her weeping and I wanted to disagree but she was right, and I still held resentment for it.

"In the end and after everything, I was glad you had that time with Jake before we lost him. I know it meant the world to him. Then, after he was gone, you were all I had left. Unfortunately, I quickly realized that I had pushed you too hard for too long, and way too far. I still hate myself for not being more helpful with Jake, and for not being at your side after he was gone. I know I'm to blame for the rift between us, Clarke. It's a hardship that I've had to live with ever since. I'm so sorry, Clarke, for all that I did and all that I didn't."

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hug my mom. In my heart, I knew she was being honest and as heartfelt as I'd ever heard her. She had never been this open with me before and as sure as I could feel the tears falling, I knew in my heart that I was forgiving her. It would probably take some time for us to mend our relationship, but this was one hell of a first step in that direction.

"Oh, Mom. Please don't cry any more. We'll fix this, okay? We will. I already feel better knowing more of your side of things. It helps me to understand you a little better." I told her as I wiped at my cheeks.

"You've always been much more level headed than most your age. You were never frivolous and you were always more self-sacrificing and mature than anyone else I knew, despite your tender age. I should have taken that into consideration when you asked to slow down the first time, instead of assuming you'd be throwing away your future. But oh, Clarke, I was still so proud of how you got your life back on track after everything you went through - even watching from afar. I just wish I hadn't pushed you too far, and that I had been more of a help instead of a hindrance. " She lamented but I stopped her.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Mom. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Dad would be so pissed if he could see us now." I said through my tears as I pictured my dad.

"Stop with the water-works, Girls!" Mom added mimicking Dad's voice and a laugh burst through me before I could catch it.

"Crying is for babies asking for a bottle." I mimicked his voice with a giggle and I had to admit that it felt good to think of my dad with a laugh instead of sadness.

"I missed hearing you laugh, Sweetheart." She told me and I had to agree that I felt the same way.

"I missed hearing you laugh too." I told her with a smile.

"Okay, so tell me about Mr. Blake." Mom said and I my eyes closed at her mention of him, then I sighed.

"Mom, I don't even know where to start. I guess I should tell you that he's important to me." I told her, trying to gather all my thoughts and figure out what else to say.

"Well, that a given since you're his Attendant." She chuckled.

"Ok, I'll start there. Mom, when you met Bellamy, I wasn't his actually his Attendant at the time. You see, I was only seated next to him at the ceremony when his assigned Attendant abandoned him there."

"What?" Mom interrupted me and I could tell by her tone, that she was not happy about that.

"More on that later. She turned out to be the third Attendant to abandon him and that needs to be addressed with the program. Anyway, I met Bellamy there. We got into talking and seemed to really hit it off." I felt my cheeks getting warm as I was nearing the embarrassing topic with my mother about of hooking up with Bell.

"Ok, we'll put a pin in the matter of the past Attendants for now. Why didn't you just tell me you weren't his Attendant?" She asked curiously, but at least she didn't sound judgmental.

"Well, you sort of announced your assumption on us and wandered away before either of us could say much of anything. By that point, he and I had already spoken about me having been Dad's SA. However, I still wasn't aware he was being up for the Winter Ceremony Fortitude Award until you mentioned it." I said as I exhaled.

"Oh, Clarke … I think that was partially why I waked away so quickly after meeting him. Initially, I was shocked to see you there at all. Then I was also surprised by my assumption of you being SA to a man with such similar circumstances as Jake. Too many painful memories come to mind and as I told you earlier, I've felt horrible about my past behavior. So, when I saw you there with him, I guess it all hit me at once and I had to get out as quickly as I could." She explained and I realized how it must have looked to her.

"I can understand how it looked." I responded with a chuckle. "After you left, I sort of lost it over the similarities between his case and Dad's. Once I explained them to him, Bellamy was really great about helping me through my feelings. He helped calm me down and promised to call you in the morning to clear things up with you. I was the one that begged him not to."

"Oh, Clarke. That … I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." She lamented but I wanted no pity.

"Mom, his Attendant had just abandoned him there. Then after learning more about him, I reached the conclusion that he deserved everything Dad did - even if that meant doing it myself. I wasn't technically his Attendant that night, I am now.

"Clarke, Sweetheart. Maybe you should …" Mom tried to interject something but by her tone, I was sure I knew where she was going.

"I think I know what you're going to tell me. No - I don't' feel forced or guilted into this. Yes - I can see how this will be hard for me in some ways. But Mom, I need to do this for me."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. You're right, I was thinking along those lines but I can also tell that you've made up your mind about this. As long as you're also doing this for you - because you want to - then I will be behind you. This morning, I mobilized everything out of the guilt I carried for not having helped before. Now, I'm even more glad I was able to help you out. Mr. Blake has snagged himself the best Attendant anyone could ask for and you have my full support, Clarke." She told me and it felt great to hear.

"Thanks, Mom. You don't know what this means to me. I felt bad for the rush of everything this morning too. I planned to take my time arranging things better. Unfortunately, a call from Bell that morning really worried me. I couldn't think beyond it and just reacted. I'm so grateful that your help was fast. I shudder to think what I might have found if I'd taken longer to get back to his place." I told her without thinking.

"Bell? Back to his place?" She questioned and I immediately realized the words I'd used. "You've called him Bellamy a few times already instead of Mr. Blake. But, you only just met him yesterday and agreed to be his Attendant this morning. Yet, you went back to his place … Does that mean that you and he..."

"Please don't over-react, Mom." I begged, hoping to avoid spoiling the first decent conversation we'd had in a very long time. "Yes - I called him Bell. It's short for Bellamy because we're definitely on a first name basis. Yes - I said I returned to his place this morning because I spent the night with him yesterday. And No - I won't go into details about our night because I'm sure you can work that one out on your own." I rambled and took a breath before continuing.

"Bell and I know how very fast we moved, but it feels very right. We've talked the serious talk and we know the realities of moving fast. Bell and I still have a lot to learn about each other, but we are both prepared for the bumps that are sure to come from having done things out of order. Like I already told you, he's important." I felt like I could finally breathe after having said all could think of.

"Wow! You know Jake would get a major kick out of this, right?" Was her reply and then she laughed. "I've never met anyone more stubborn than you, Clark. I won't even ask if you're sure, because I can tell that you are. Jake always said he'd try to find a man almost as good as him for you … maybe he did." Mom's words were light and filled my heart with lightness too.

"I think you might be right, Mom. I wouldn't know how else to explain this, or any other way for this to have all happened so quickly." I told her with a smile.

My smile widened when I felt arms hug me from behind. I had Mom on speaker with the glass door closed, hoping to avoid waking Bellamy.

"Good evening, Princess." Bellamy spoke lightly and into my ear, but Mom still heard him.

"Is that Mr. Blake?" She asked but before I could respond, Bellamy spoke to her.

"Yes, Dr. Griffin, it's me. I'm sorry to have intruded on your conversation with Clarke." He told her.

"No apologies needed. I've monopolized her long enough for tonight, anyway. Also, you can call me Abby." She told him nicely and I was grateful.

"Ok, Abby, but only if you call me Bellamy." He told her while smiling at me.

"Deal. I'll let you go for now. Clark, let's talk over the next couple of days, yeah? Aside from the ceremony plans, I don't to lose any more touch. I love you." She told me, and I nodded before speaking.

"You got it, Mom. I love you, too." I told her genuinely.

"Oh, before I say goodnight – Bellamy, can I ask a favor of you?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course." Bell replied with a shoulder shrug towards me.

"I accept that you kids are moving at lightning speed, but pleas be safe. Not exactly ready to be a grandma, just yet." She said and everything was quiet for the longest seconds of my life.

"Mom!" I finally exclaimed just as Bellamy sputtered, only to hear her cackling laugh through the speaker.

"That was for Jake. He would've wanted to say that himself, so I had to." She laughed into the phone.

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed with a laugh and saw Bell was failing at holding in his laugh too. "He really would have said that." I admitted with a smile, still partially mortified but also amused by that truth.

"Alright, good night, you too. Maybe when we speak next, we can set up a lunch with Bellamy too, so I can get to know him as well." She said and I could hear the hopeful tone as my eyes found Bellamy, who was nodding with a smile of his own.

"Okay. We'd love to. Good night, Mom." I replied before hanging up.

"Well, that was interesting. I didn't really mean to interrupt. I woke up without you and heard you out here. I only wanted to check that you were ok. Once I knew you were, I just needed to feel you in my arms." Bellamy admitted from his stance across the balcony, so I placed my cell on the chair and walked into his waiting arms.

"I really like being in your arms." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his shirtless chest. "You're so warm." I snuggled into him, which made him chuckle.

"The bed is warmer. Can I interest you in …"

I cut off his innuendo with a passionate kiss. His arms made quick work of removing his tank top from me, leaving me just as topless as him. I loved the feel of his chest against mine but I pulled away and grabbed his arm to pull in into his bedroom. He caught and lifted me from behind, just before I made it to the bed. Then, he placed a kiss on the center of my back and started kissing up my spine as he lowered me to the ground. I felt his hardness as my body slid down the front of his, making everything feel sensual and very erotic. By the time his lips made their way to the back of my neck, I was a hot mess of want and need.

"Bell, I need you." I said on an exhaled breath, and he growled into the back of my ear.

Without releasing me, he pushed us onto the bed with his body over mine. Then, he began lightly licking and kissing his way down my back again, while his hands moved to remove his boxer shorts from my body. His hands and his mouth had me quivering and crying out his name in no time, and the night was far from over.

"BELL-BELL! Rise and shine, Solder Boy! Your better half is here!" A loud and female voice startled me awake the next morning. Bellamy jumped to a sitting position beside me and turned to me with wide eyes. Sleep vanished from my head as I registered the woman's voice combined with the look on Bellamy's face.

"What the hell, Bellamy" I whisper yelled at him, assuming the worst, and trying to untangle the sheets from me so I could flee his bed.

"Clarke, no! It's not what you're -" He tried to say when suddenly the door flew open and the woman in question spoke again.

"Oh shit! Bell, who is this?" The woman questioned, dragging my eyes from Bellamy's, to hers.

This girl was, for lack of any other fitting word, beautiful. Long brown hair, amazing body, and a playful smirk on her face. If I was in any mood to revisit my college years, I'd totally be in to her. I shook that train of thought at once, realizing that she'd caught me in bed with her …

"Clarke, this is Octavia - my annoying and barge-into-any-room-without-knocking, but I love her anyway – sister." Bellamy said in a sarcastic tone I'd never heard from him before, so I tore my eyes from the girl in front of us, back to him. He wiped a hand down his face as he spoke again. "O, can you please give us a moment?" He told her in exacerbation, as he let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Sure." She chimed with a giggle, so I looked back to see her smirking at him before she said, "But don't keep me waiting, Bell-Bell." Then she looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Octavia and I'll see you two in a few." Then she was gone, having closed the door behind her.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she would be in town. This wasn't exactly how I'd hoped to introduce you girls." He told me, turning his body towards me to look me in the eyes.

"No, Bell. I'm the one that should apologize. For a minute there, I thought the worst, despite you never having given me any indication that you're untrustworthy. So, I'm sorry." I told him as I snuggled back down beside him.

He kissed the tip of my nose sweetly, which made me smile. "Nothing to forgive. With what you've told me of your past, and the way she waltzed in here unannounced... If the situation had been reversed, I would have thought the same thing. O has just never been too great with boundaries." He somewhat chuckled, so I relaxed with his explanation and kissed his lips.

He was just about to deepen the kiss as he rolled above me when "Don't think I won't go back up there!" Octavia called before cackling into a fit of laughter. When Bellamy growled in frustration, I laughed. We'll be right down." I called to her, finally untangling myself from Bellamy and climbing off the bed.

"I suppose we can continue this later." Bellamy grumbled when he saw me putting on another pair of boxer shorts and t-shirt I'd borrowed from him.

"Definitely." I confirmed while pulling out some clean clothes for him before making my way into his bathroom to wash my face and use some mouth rinse.

"I'll hold you to that. There's a spare toothbrush the right sink drawer, if you need it. I'll use the hallway restroom and meet Octavia downstairs. Take all the time you need." Bellamy told me from the door, so I thanked him and went about my business.

After I was as ready and as presentable as I was going to get, I headed downstairs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about officially meeting Bellamy's sister. From what he'd told me, and however brief our earlier encounter, I knew she was strong-willed and outspoken.

"I hear what you're saying, Bell. But, despite how fast it's happened, if she's already that important to you, then you won't mess it up. Have a little faith in yourself... and in her, will you?" I heard Octavia telling Bellamy in a gentle voice.

"Thanks, O. I just worry about some stuff you don't know about her and her history as an Attendant. I don't want to be more than she can handle or the reason she hurts, you know? Besides, she's already sacrificing so much more than anyone ever has for me, O. That's hard for me." He responded and I felt my heart warm at his sentiment.

"Bell, I told you not to underestimate me. I can handle much more than you know, and it's not a sacrifice if I'm doing it willingly." I told him sweetly, coming to hug his side by the kitchen counter, then placing a kiss on his cheek.

Octavia beamed at me and it felt good that she seemed to approve of what I said. I offered to make everyone some breakfast, but Octavia told us she'd ordered breakfast delivery which was sure to arrive in a short while.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how Clarke met Octavia. LOL! I'm so Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Real world gets busy, sorry! I will do my best to update at least weekly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldier's Attendant**

 **Ch. 5 – Unintentional Threesome _**Pure lemons**_**

"I still don't think you should've slowed down. Your career is important, Clarke." Bellamy told me for the thousandth time, as I we finishing his rehab leg stretches before we heated up some dinner.

It had been a week since Octavia's visit and things with Bellamy were going very smoothly. Our relationship was evolving a quickly for many people's standards, but in such a natural way. We didn't feel rushed or forced, and I was so happy with him. He'd taken to me being his Attendant very well, too. Except for his nagging about me having slowed down at the hospital, that is.

"I know, I know … you're starting to remind me of my mother." I grumbled.

Suddenly, he kicked his leg away and grabbed me, pulling me so he could lay above me. He's so hot, I thought to myself.

"I'd bet your _mother_ doesn't manhandle." He whispered huskily into my ear before nibbling my neck.

"Mmm … No one handles me like you do." I whispered, following his lead and nibbling his neck in return.

"Damn straight!" He replied and claimed my lips in a heated kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing us closer together. He broke our kiss to remove my sports bra when the phone rang. I went to get up, but he held me in place and ground his hardness against me in the best way.

"Leave it." He practically growled, squeezing my breasts.

He placed wet open mouthed kisses against my nipples through the fabric, so I pulled his shirt over his head, needing the feel of more of his skin.

 _"Hey Love Birds! I've resorted to calling the landline 'cause Clarke isn't answering her cell. I know you're there, because I've already pinged your location."_ Raven's voice could be heard leaving her message and I sighed, knowing how relentless she could be.

If Raven Reyes wanted attention, she'd get it. She wasn't above driving anyone insane until she did, so I reluctantly extracted myself from Bellamy's arm's, much to his discontent.

 _"Anyway, I'm calling because I want to make plans for this weekend. Wick says he can get us into Polis, that new bar-slash-club."_ Raven's voice continued chatting like we were actually having a mutual conversation instead of her leaving a voicemail.

I got up off the floor and sat on the couch to answer the phone. Bellamy placed himself on his knees in front of me, before I answered the call.

"I'm not done with you." Bellamy said enticingly and pulled my knees apart.

"What are you doing? If I don't answer, she'll just keep going. You don't know her like I do. I should just answer her." I told him, thinking he'd stop until I ended the call.

"So, answer her already." He said with a smirk like a dare.

"Hey Raven, we were finishing up Bellamy's rehab stretches." I told Raven.

"No worries, Chica. So, are you guys in for Polis on Saturday? I've been wanting to go for the longest time …" Raven continued talking but I tuned her out as Bellamy began placing kisses at my knees while sliding his hands up and down my legs.

"Are you listening?" Raven asked, drawing my attention to her once again.

"Sorry, what? Polis... yeah, we'll go." I responded thinking quickly to what I last heard her ask before Bellamy distracted me.

"Well, I know I asked but it wasn't like I was going to take 'no' for an answer. I was talking about going out on Friday to find something kick-ass to wear. Weren't you even listening?" Raven explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. We can do that." I responded and she began talking about something else I didn't quite catch, due to Bellamy's newest assault.

He moved his kisses to my center, over the short spanx I was wearing, as his hands wandered up to play with my nipples. I hardly bit back my moan, only vaguely aware that I was still on the phone.

"Now I know you're definitely not listening. Whatever he's doing sounds hot!" Raven practically sang into the phone with a laugh.

"Sorry, Raven. Oh my God. So embarrassing." I was able to say, realizing she'd heard my moan. "I gotta go." I choked out when Bellamy pulled down my shorts while I wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh, hell no! I want to hear how this ends!" She exclaimed loudly, shocking me.

"No, you can't hear how this ends!" I answered her indignantly, making Bellamy chuckle into my center.

"How else will i know if my best friend is being properly taken care of?" Raven asked petulantly.

"No way!" I told her, pulling the phone away from my ear about to hang up when Bellamy took it from my hand.

"Hi Raven." He spoke into the phone, not taking his eyes from mine. "Yep, it's my favorite sound already." He replied to something she told him, still not breaking his stare. "Sure, happy to oblige." He told her with his heated eyes still on me. "We'll see." He smirked.

He'd met Raven and my other friends earlier this week. He'd gone for his doctor's appointment and we all met up for lunch in the cafeteria afterwards. They all seemed to really like Bellamy, just as he seemed to get along with all of them. Even Murphy joined us, as it turned out that he and Bellamy went to high school together.

Raven and Bellamy seemed to have forged a great friendship as well. I was sure many girls would be jealous about that, but I trusted Raven whole-heartedly and Bellamy had never given me any reason to be distrustful. They just seemed to have a similar sense of humor and taste in shows or video games. They especially bonded over taking digs at Murphy. I wasn't surprised when Bellamy took the phone from me to speak to Raven, but I was a little surprised that he hadn't hung up - almost as if he was okay with her listening to our intimate moment.

He placed the phone on the couch beside me, and dove right back into my center. "You're so wet for me, Clarke." He muffled against me.

"Bell, you didn't hang up yet!" I reminded him scandalously, about to reach for the phone when his hand shot out to grab mine.

He pulled my hand away from the phone and began licking the spot where I needed him most. "Oh God!" I called out, forgetting about the phone in that moment.

"Is that good, Princess?" He asked taking a small bite at my innermost thigh while inserting two singers into me.

"Yes, Bell! Don't stop!" I called out.

"Not even if Raven can hear us?" He questioned, still pumping his fingers and using his thumb against my clit.

"Don't stop!" I repeated, almost nearing my climax.

"You don't care that Raven is listening? She might be getting off to the sounds you're making right now." He told me, not slowing the pace of his fingers.

His fingers alone, would get me of, but the words he was saying were surprisingly turning me on too. I'd never given thought to public sex or phone kink, and especially not with Raven on the other end. If I wasn't so high on my approaching climax, I might never have agreed. But at that moment, not only did I not care who heard me, but I was getting off on the thought too.

"Oh God! Please!" I begged even if I didn't know what I was begging for.

"Raven can hear you Clarke, and I'm sure she only wishes someone's fingers were working her like mine are working you. Too bad she's gotta settle for her own hand while I have you looking like you do... all spread out and dripping for me. She's really missing out." Bellamy's voice was deep and raspy as he let go of my hand to take himself in hand. "I'm so hard, Clarke." He grunted.

"Bell!" I gasped, I was so close.

My head was completely swirling between one of his hands on, while the other pumping himself. The only sounds I could hear was the wet slopping of his hand going in and out of me, my moans and his grunts. Then, all of a sudden, a feminine moan echoed from the phone.

"Fuck, Raven!" I called out, not able to stop myself, and I spasmed hard and clenched around Bellamy's fingers.

"Damn!" I heard Raven's voice respond before a sigh.

"Oh my God, what the hell?" I asked out loud, trying to catch my breath.

"That was really hot!" Bellamy said with a smirk.

"Hell yes, it was!" Raven interjected, taking my attention from Bellamy.

"Raven, why didn't you hang up?" I asked, not even bothering to reach for the phone as I wiped at my forehead and pulled my hair away from my face.

"Are you kidding, I'm glad I didn't. That was some hot shit, Bestie. Didn't you think so?" She said and I could tell there was a bit of a challenge to her tone.

"Surprisingly, it was. I've never done anything like that before." I replied. "I was already so close and then I heard you, Raven. Damn, if that didn't throw me over the edge." I admitted the truth.

"Glad I could be of service." She chuckled. "But I gotta say, between your moans, Clarke and Bellamy's voice. My God, and his descriptions... Hot damn!" Raven responded.

While Raven and I spoke, I was surprised to not find any awkwardness in the current situation. We'd been very close friends for a long time, but there had never been anything sexual between us, in any way. Sure, she was a beautiful woman, and I was bisexual, but I never thought of Raven as anything other than my closest friend.

My eyes found Bellamy's, realizing that he'd been extremely quiet while Raven and I were speaking, coming off our highs. Bellamy was slowly jerking himself, and I realized that while Raven and I had our climaxes, Bellamy hadn't. There didn't appear to be any resentment on his face, or annoyance that I hadn't helped him finish. He was smiling softly at me. He smirked when he saw me notice his hands moving on himself.

"Were you waiting for me to help with that?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"What?" Raven asked, confused but I didn't answer her, waiting to hear what Bellamy said.

"Oh, far be it for me or my painfully hard dick to interrupt a sexy conversation between my girlfriend and her best friend. Please continue talking about each other's moans, we like that topic." He flirted back with a smirk.

"Oh shit. You didn't finish him off, Clarke?" Raven asked suddenly.

"An oversite that I plan to correct." I replied, moving the phone from the seat, to the arm rest and pulling Bellamy up to sit beside me.

"Do I get to listen in for this part two?" Raven asked eagerly, making Bellamy and I smile.

"I'll leave that up to Bellamy." I said as I straddled his thighs. He was dripping and I was still wet, so I took him in hand and began sliding him up and down my slit. "What do you say, Bell? Wanna give Raven an encore?" I asked and licked at his neck, making him growl appreciatively.

"I don't even know what you're doing to him, but he sounds like he's enjoying it." Raven chimed in.

"Oh, I am. She's straddling me and sliding my dick between her folds for now, Raven. I don't know how much more of this I can take." He told her with labored breath.

"Damn! Clarke, put him inside you already. Fuck! I finished before and already feel like I need to fuck something soon!" Raven exclaimed, making me smile at Bellamy mischievously.

"How would you fuck someone... if it were you, Raven?" I asked her not taking my eyes off of Bellamy.

"Ooh, bad Clarky. Okay, I'll play." Raven declared and I saw the glint in Bellamy's eyes. "First, after all this foreplay, I'd jam him inside me and slam down on him hard and fast!" She told us and I did just that, which made Bellamy grunt loudly.

"Atta girl, Bestie." She said, confirming she heard his response to my actions. "Next, I'd do fast but shallow bounces, making the girls jiggle in his face." I complied and felt Bellamy attached himself to one of my nipples, making me moan. "Yep, they can never help themselves." She added with a sexy giggle.

"Lean back now, Clarke. Use his knees to brace yourself." Raven instructed, no longer playing along to 'what would you do'. Somehow, that made this even hotter for some reason. "Bellamy, it's your turn to work. Slam into her, deep quick spurts."

"Shit!" Bellamy said.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped when he began following Raven's instructions.

"This angle is one my favorites. Find her g-spot Bellamy, you'll know when you do." Raven said, her voice also sounding breathy and labored.

"Are you touching yourself, Raven?" I asked suddenly, the idea making me dizzy.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Do you wish you were being fucked like Bellamy is fucking me?" I asked, very turned on with by many wild ideas coming to mind.

"Yeah, damn!" Raven moaned louder, her moans enticing the side of me that I hadn't explored in a long while.

"Would you like it if – mmm - what if I was there eating you out while Bellamy fucked me from behind?" I asked her.

"Fuck, Clarke!" Bellamy called out at the same time Raven yelled, "Holy shit, yes!"

"You'd eat her out in front me, Princess?" Bellamy asked as he grabbed my hips and pounded into me. "Would you let her release on your face so I'd taste it afterwards? You'd like that?" He asked roughly, and I'd be lying if I ever said that wasn't the hottest damned thing I'd ever heard.

"Yes... fuck Bellamy!" I exclaimed as I panted loudly.

"Oh my … I want …" Raven was moaning wildly, so I could tell how close she was.

"Come for us, Raven. We want to hear you!" Bellamy demanded with a growl.

He was pounding into me as his pace proved he was right at the edge too. Suddenly, Raven and I climaxed together, and I felt Bellamy stiffen with a grunt as he finished inside me.

I was instantly so tired and felt totally weightless, while my heartbeat thundered in my ears. After a few seconds, I began to calm and hear sounds other than my heartbeat again. No one was speaking, as only our loud breaths were heard. I wasn't even sure I was capable of speech at that point. All I knew, was that I'd never felt something that intense in my life before.

I looked at Bellamy and sluggishly climbed off him, so he gently tugged me under his arm beside himself. He eyes seemed to ask if I was okay, and I nodded with a small and tired smile. I wondered if he was okay, but his smile told me he was. Then, I worried about Raven on the line. I couldn't see her, so I had no idea how she was doing. I didn't have to wonder or worry for long.

"Is it weird that I don't feel weird about what just happened? Clarke, you guys okay over there?" She asked, still sounding out of breath.

"Yeah … and no. Yeah, we're okay." I said while looking into Bellamy's warm eyes. "And no, I don't actually feel weird either." I said honestly. "Bell?" I asked timidly.

"You girls are something else." Was all he said and he chuckled. "You sure you've never hooked up?" He asked lightly with a smirk.

"Never." I confirmed with a nudge and a laugh.

"Despite all the crazy shit I've ever done, I've never been with a girl. I' hadn't even thought about it." Raven told us, then added, "before now."

"What? You're telling me you'd consider hooking up with a girl now?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well, damn Clarke, I don't know." She laughed. "Maybe... It's just, what you described? Fuck, that got my head spinning and my juices flowing." She admitted, making Bellamy and myself laugh too.

"Well, Clarke is bi, so maybe she'd be willing to do that for you if you ever decide you really want to try it out." Bellamy told her and my eyes snapped to his.

"What?" Raven and I asked at the same time.

"I'm not really one for sharing." He said, squeezing me a little tighter before he continued. "… but you girls? I dunno, Clarke really did describe a very interesting idea that's hard to forget. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing it play out for real." He told us with a casual shrug.

"I can't believe we're talking about this." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Easy there, Bestie. I can hear you starting to overthink from here. No one is putting any plans into motion. Hell, I just said it sounded interesting enough to think about and Bellamy only said he wouldn't mind watching." Raven's words did help.

"Exactly. Let's not lose the amazing orgasm afterglow." Bellamy added with a chuckle.

"I know. You're right. That was pretty amazing." I agreed, relaxing again.

"Not to be a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am... and sir, but I gotta go." Raven told us with humor evident in her voice.

"Alrighty." I told her.

"No weirdness, right guys?" She asked again, making me smile.

"None, we're good." I told her, noticing Bellamy shaking his head with a smile.

"Okay. Later, Sexies!" She yelled and hung up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me with a smile, apparently knowing full well that I did.

"That was crazy, right?" I began with a wide smile. "You're sure you're okay with what went down?" I asked again, since it was finally just the two of us, and I wanted to be sure.

"Absolutely. Clarke, I've never done anything like that either. I don't even know why I agreed to let her stay on the phone at first. I think I was just trying to challenge her as a joke. Honestly, I thought she'd hang up on her own." He told me and I smiled, he still had a lot to learn about Raven.

"Raven never backs down... from anything." I laughed lightly.

"Clearly." He chuckled. "I wanted to see if it would excite you, to think someone could hear us, even though I thought she'd hung up. Obviously, it did, but then she was still … and then, the whole thing was just..."He explained and searched for the right words.

"Hotter than anticipated?" I added, thinking he felt the same way I did about it.

"Yes, exactly." He confirmed, and I nodded.

"I never thought of Raven that way. I was honest when I said we've never hooked up." I assured him.

"I believe you, Clarke. Just as I think that ... maybe not right away, but maybe that's a side of you that we might explore sometime." He told me with a gleem in his eyes.

"You want to have a threesome?" I questioned with a stupid seed of doubt trying to nag, but he stopped it before I could let it fester.

"Clarke, you're more than enough woman for me. I truly mean that. It's just that I know you're bisexual. What I'm trying to say if that, I don't ever want you to feel limited or held back with me. I'm willing, at no great sacrifice to myself at all, to explore that side of you... with you." He told me sweetly.

"I love everything about you so far, and I'd be lying if I said the idea doesn't intrigue me. I don't want an open relationship or anything like that. I want us to remain solid, as we have been. I'm just saying that if you ever have urges for the female variety- whether it's Raven or anyone else - you should know I'd encourage you and I'd like to be there too." He explained further, with a shrug but looking deep into my eyes.

I was truly moved by his words. He told me he was okay with my orientation. But, this confirmed that he was not only accepting of it, but that he'd share that part of me. He was openly embracing every part of me... even parts I wasn't aware I needed him to.

"Thank you, Bellamy. You don't know what it means to me, for you to tell me this." I hugged him. "You're more than enough for me too, Bellamy. I've never met a man like you, and I'm pretty sure I never will. I don't know what the future hold, but I'm relieved to know where you stand on this." I told him.

"Good, now let's have a shower and then heat up dinner." He told me, helping me stand and we headed upstairs to shower together.

* * *

 **A/N: I can honestly say that I have no idea where this chapter cam from. It wasn't part of my original idea for the story... but now i feel it can grow from here.**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update ... I will try to update weekly.**


End file.
